


Поговорим о кинках инквизиторов

by Kleine



Category: AnyBand, Dong Bang Shin Ki, Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleine/pseuds/Kleine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU-кроссовер с Equilibrium и TPL - Anyband</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поговорим о кинках инквизиторов

Мощный раскат грома будит Кюхена, и он удивленно садится на узкой, недостаточно длинной койке. На соседней, подложив под голову руку, тихо посапывает Сонмин, даже во сне не расслабляя сжатые в тонкую линию губы. Зарево новой молнии раскалывает густую чернильную темноту за окнами, отблески ложатся на подоконник. Светящийся дисплей часов информирует, что ночь едва перевалила за середину. В наступившей тишине мерещится призрачный звон, тени клубятся в углах. Кюхену неведом страх, но смутное беспокойство эфемерной мышцей держит его в напряжении уже несколько недель. Он бы назвал это шестым чувством, если бы знал, что это такое.

Положив ладони на согнутые колени, он погружается в медитацию, добиваясь примирения с тянущей болью, расползающейся от шейных позвонков. Ган-ката в первый момент по обыкновению вымораживает сенсорно-чувственное восприятие, пока покалывание в неудачно подвернутой ступне не вытягивает его из прохладного транса. Кюхен открывает глаза, растирает подъем стопы, ковыляет в ванную. Почти медицинская стерильность помещения позволяет собраться с мыслями. Ампула ложится в ладонь, стекло моментально перенимает тепло кожи, хотя содержимое холодно как лед. Сколько бы лет ни прошло, нервные окончания все еще сокращаются от укола иглы. Кюхен гасит светильник, уверенно возвращается в кровать по знакомому до последнего миллиметра коридору и забывается сном без сновидений.

\--

Сонмин - настоящий монстр, когда дело доходит до выносливости. Его терпением можно гнуть стальные рельсы.

\- Еще раз, - в тысячный раз повторяет он, когда Кюхен снова оступается, нарушая гармонию движения ровных рядов послушников. Служители монастыря бесшумными тенями скользят у дальних стен. Их мимолетное присутствие, незаметные одеяния, извечная готовность угодить почему-то кажутся навязчивыми и нарочными.

\- ... лишь тогда повышается результативность. Кюхен. Кюхен? - голос Сонмина буром ввинчивается в реальность.

\- Я... отвлекся.

\- Когда ты в последний раз делал инъекцию? - под его бесстрастным взглядом даже невинные опускают глаза. - Ты плохо спишь. Должен ли я уведомить Наставника?

"Клерик - гарант безопасности и целостности современного общества", - твердит про себя Кюхен.

\- В этом нет объективной необходимости, - произносит он.

\--

\- У меня всего две минуты. Силы повстанцев рассеяны вдоль юго-западной границы. Это слишком далеко. Власти ужесточили процедуру досмотра, после комендантского часа, заслышав шорох, открывают огонь на поражение. Опять же, патрульные отряды прочесывают округу. Если их поймают, останется надеяться только на чудо, - пробивается сквозь помехи голос Юнхо.

\- В наше время чудес не бывает, - хмыкает Хичоль, безуспешно ковыряя ключом консервную банку. Не слишком чистые волосы сальными волнами спускаются почти до плеч. - Чего вытаращился? Сам не лучше.

Ынхек смущенно отводит взгляд. Дырки на коленях уже бесполезно латать, а о существовании надписи "Life kills" на застиранной футболке можно догадаться разве что интуитивно. Сегодня его очередь отправляться в город, а, значит, на один день об одежде можно не беспокоиться, в отличие от остальных - стандартная серая роба представителей низшего социального звена у них одна на троих. Пока.

Изображение на треснутом мониторе, наконец, проясняется. Небритый Юнхо машет рукой, поглядывая на глазок камеры. Джеджун за его спиной потягивается, широко зевает и показывает язык. Отросшие на добрый сантиметр корни не слишком выгодно оттеняют обесцвеченные волосы.

\- Джунсу передавал тебе привет, - спохватывается Ынхек. - Я мог бы попробовать с ним связаться.

\- Это бессмысленный риск, - отрезает Хичоль, стукнув жестянкой о край стола. - Ну же, скотина, я голодный!

Есон оглушительно чихает.

\- Десять секунд до проверки, конец связи.

\--

\- Несет, как от бомжа, - морщится Хичоль. - Мне нужен душ, шампунь и новая одежда, поэтому именно я переезжаю.

С такой линией аргументации не поспоришь, особенно, когда приходится иметь дело с Хичолем - злым и не евшим два дня. Есон и Донхэ, предусмотрительно снявшие свои кандидатуры в самом начале, режутся в карты на продавленном диване.

\- Пухляш поедет со мной, - деловито продолжает тем временем Хичоль. - Он как раз похудел до размеров нормального среднестатистического корейца, комбинезон налезет.

Шиндон благодушно улыбается, разглядывая в зеркале порядком стухшие щеки.

\- Да не пялься ты, оно уменьшает.

Ынхек понуро сутулится, эгоистично надеясь, что комбинезон не налезет.

\--

Действие Прозиума длится десять-двенадцать часов; в организме, ослабленном болезнью, истощением и медикаментозным вмешательством - до восемнадцати. Это подтвердит любой ребенок. Кюхен вертит в руках новую ампулу, пузырек воздуха перебегает из одного конца в другой, будоража янтарную жидкость, несущую порядок в современный мир. Инъекционный аппарат с тихим клацаньем опускается на мраморную поверхность, обрамляющую умывальник. В безжизненном свете люминесцентных ламп темные круги под глазами кажутся еще больше на бледном лице.

Он поворачивается набок, прикрывает веки и заставляет себя думать о благополучии мирного населения, чувствуя, как бурлит под кожей накопившаяся усталость или инородное раздражение - сложно сказать наверняка.

Шаги Сонмина бесшумны и легки, его присутствие застает Кюхена врасплох, словно он - преступник, пойманный с поличным.

\- Третий раз за последние сутки, - ровно констатирует тот. - Обратись в службу внутренней безопасности.

\- Завтра утром, - обещает Кюхен, сдерживая внезапный удушающий порыв злости. И добавляет, будто извиняясь: - Мне не дается техника маневренного боя.

\- Концентрация, внимание и контроль, - напоминает Сонмин, судя по шороху, складывающий одежду.

Пользуясь случаем, Кюхен незаметно закатывает глаза.

\--

Четвертый укол на рассвете решительно ничего не меняет. Кюхен пробуждается в холодном поту. За тусклыми матовыми стеклами стелется ровное белое сияние - утро давно перестало быть ранним. Часы подтверждают догадку, неумолимо отсчитывая оставшиеся до полудня полчаса. Он чудовищно проспал - впервые в жизни.

\- Клерик Чо Кюхен.

Кюхен примерзает к месту - голос Старшего Наставника слишком хорошо ему известен - им всем известен, если уж на то пошло.

\- Почему вы здесь в такое время?

На раздумья меньше секунды.

\- Я... был в департаменте здравоохранения. Переутомление.

Шивон, лучший выпускник Высшей Военной Школы, которому пророчат будущее консула, безучастно поднимает бровь. Невысокий Реук со строгим, заостренным, но не по-мальчишески нежным лицом сцепляет руки за спиной. Кюхен мысленно зажмуривается, ожидая, что его обман вот-вот раскроется. Какой абсурдный проступок.

\- Долг диктует нам пренебрегать усталостью, - подает голос доселе молчавший Сонмин. - Оттачивать мастерство ката до глубокой ночи - самоотдача, достойная похвалы.

\--

Терзаемый любопытством, Ынхек кусает губы, уставившись на носки стоптанных кроссовок, чтобы не глазеть по сторонам. В столице столько всего нового, о существовании чего он и не подозревал прежде.

\- Не дергайся, - шикает на него Хичоль, когда они застывают перед стальными створками главных восьмиугольных ворот в ровном ряду безликой толпы таких же, как они, работяг в серых комбинезонах, ежеутренне, еще до восхода солнца покидающих свои одинаковые провинциальные каморки. Гигантские экраны на пузатых дирижаблях и серых стенах загораживающих небо мрачных небоскребов со всех сторон следят за ними внимательными глазами канцлера. Государственные флаги бодро полощутся на пронизывающем мартовском ветру. Многоступенчатая громада Дворца Правосудия нависает над главной площадью, и они минут десять ждут, пока ее пересекут достойнейшие жители города, чьи места на каменных скамьях едва успели остыть, а следом - пойманные ночью заключенные в сопровождении конвоя. Когда звон цепей растворяется в морозном воздухе, Ынхек переводит дух, незаметно озираясь.

\- Мне всегда кажется, они знают, что я - предатель, - признался как-то Донхэ. Тогда Ынхек не понял, зато теперь - очень даже.

\- Почему бы нам не посетить музей, - вполголоса бормочет Хичоль.

Ынхек таращится на него, как на пришельца.

\- Мы прибыли полчаса назад, и ты собираешься приобщаться к искусству?

\- Чего ты орешь? У меня высшее образование, в отличие от некоторых, - бурчит Хичоль.

Самое время всерьез задуматься, что этот шумный и капризный, но, безусловно, неординарный персонаж делает в оппозиции.

\--

Большой выставочный зал поражает грандиозностью размеров, как и все остальное в этом месте - сводчатый потолок теряется в полутьме, подсвеченные витрины за толстым стеклом медленно вращаются под монотонные комментарии автогида.

\- Представленные образцы EC-10 являются дубликатами. Оригиналы уничтожены в период Первой волны сопротивления.

\- А почему стекло пуленепробиваемое? - громко вопрошает Хичоль, и все оборачиваются.

\- Чтобы предотвратить прецеденты, - суховато отвечает гид, осекшись, и поводит в сторону полированной механической головой. - Следующий экспонат...

\- Знаем мы эти прецеденты. Клевая гитара, - украдкой ухмыляется Хичоль.

Ынхек ловит на себе внимательный взгляд следящего за порядком городового и торопливо отворачивается.

\--

Очередная операция команды зачистки проходит как по маслу - гора упакованных в пластик трупов, горстка осужденных и пепелище на месте еще одного убежища представителей армии сопротивления. Сонмин, как подающий надежды эксперт, исчезает в полночь и возвращается в их модернизированную келью лишь сутки спустя. Засохшая кровь блестит на поверхности перчаток, стягивает кожу на щеке - сразу не определить, своя или чужая.

\- Как все прошло? - вежливо интересуется Кюхен, хотя сам после интенсивной вечерней тренировки едва держится на ногах.

\- Как всегда.

\- Я...

"Я видел сегодня двоих преступников", - хочет сказать Кюхен, - "и позволил им уйти".

\- ... хотел бы работать с тобой. Когда-нибудь.

Сонмин резко оборачивается, тонкие ноздри порывисто дергаются, словно почуяв ложь. Он пристально вглядывается в лицо Кюхена и, очевидно, высматривает что-то такое, отчего опускаются уголки сурово поджатых губ.

\- Когда-нибудь, - одобрительно кивает он, и это почти похоже на улыбку.

\--

Внеплановая практика оборачивается тем, что Кюхен едва не ловит пулю в висок, в последний момент прикрывшись на тот момент одушевленным телом контрабандиста, после чего его долго и мучительно выворачивает на заднем дворе. Потеки крови на изрешеченных стенах долго стоят перед глазами, стеклянный взгляд расстрелянного в упор повстанца - еще дольше. Инъекция уже привычно не приносит облегчения. Дыхательные упражнения и медитация потеряли актуальность в недалеком прошлом.

\--

Бессонница еще никого не доводила до добра. Блуждая лабиринтами коридоров монастыря, в одном из закоулков Кюхен натыкается на Итука. Тот старательно прячет припухшие глаза, растерянно прикрываясь ладонью с растопыренными пальцами.

\- Почему ты плакал? - без обиняков режет Кюхен.

\- Я не... ты что?!

Кюхен старается подавить зевок.

\- Не лги.

Итук мнется, не зная, с чего начать.

\- Один человек попал в беду, - начинает он, глядя на собственные пальцы с изгрызанными ногтями, - очень хороший человек.

\--

\- Можешь донести, если хочешь, - откидывает со лба выбившуюся из идеальной укладки прядь Итук. - Мне все равно.

\- Ты знаешь, что я этого не сделаю, - вяло отмахивается Кюхен.

Итук вновь отворачивается, его плечи подрагивают. Взяв себя в руки, громко сморкается в черный форменный платок.

\- Как давно ты не принимаешь Прозиум? - тихо спрашивает он.

\--

\- Это опасно, - упрямится Ынхек. - Я не хочу умирать из-за чьей-то глупости.

Хичоль возмущенно тыкает его в грудь.

\- Заруби на носу, придурок, я здесь главный, поэтому все делают то, что я скажу. Особенно, ты.

\- Нас поймают, - мотает головой Ынхек, отступая на шаг.

\- Если будешь слушаться меня, все пройдет отлично.

\- Джунсу - мой лучший друг, я очень хочу помочь. Но для чего лезть на рожон? Мы только помешаем.

\- Послушай-ка сюда, моя прелесть, - угрожающе рычит Хичоль и Ынхек испуганно ежится. - Я сто лет сидел в этой выгребной яме не для того, чтобы все вокруг присвоили себе мои лавры, ясно?

\--

\- Безумие какое-то, - уныло чешет затылок Донхэ. - Да вас первый же патруль остановит.

Бора увлеченно шелестит яркими плакатами, сворачивая их в аккуратный рулон. Ее платье цветастым пятном отсвечивает на окружающую серость обстановки. 

\- Вы же покараулите, чего беспокоиться, - беззаботно возражает Джунсу, сверкая белозубой улыбкой и распихивая баллончики с неоновой краской по карманам и за пояс брюк. 

Необыкновенно мрачный Ынхек дует губы в углу.

\- Не парься, - толкает его в бок Хичоль, тебе вообще ничего не придется делать.

Шиндон воодушевленно хрустит оберткой от нелегальной шоколадки.

\- Как-то она снова внезапно закончилось, - разводит он руками в ответ на просьбу Есона. - Извини.

\- Свяжитесь с Табло, - командует Хичоль. - Готовность номер один! Где мой розовый пиджак?! Юнхо! Юнхо, прием! Скажи Джеджуну, что, когда все закончится, я убью его!

\--

Конечно же, все получается именно так, как предсказывал Ынхек: он едва успевает испустить вопль, от которого невольно содрогается весь жилой квартал, когда его валят на булыжную мостовую, больно заломив за спину руки, металлические браслеты щелкают вокруг запястьев, а потом решительный удар в челюсть избавляет от печальной необходимости созерцать крушение собственных надежд и последствия чужой неосмотрительности.

"Хоть бы Джунсу успел сбежать", - успевает подумать он, погружаясь в беспамятство.

\--

Ынхек приходит в себя от ледяной воды, выплеснутой в лицо. Несколько секунд уходит на то, чтобы сфокусировать взгляд на безукоризненной темной фигуре Клерика - в том, что перед ним именно он, нет никаких сомнений.

\- Ли Хекдже, - будничным тоном начинает тот, - надеюсь, вы в должной степени осознаете степень ответственности за совершенное вами преступление?

Боль растекается от разбитого рта, парализуя нижнюю часть лица.

\- Прежде, чем мы начнем, вы ничего не хотите нам сообщить?

\- Ну хватит церемониться, - отодвигает его в сторону крепкий большеглазый поборник правосудия. Третий их коллега рассеянно разглядывает круглый плафон под потолком. Его лицо кажется смутно знакомым. - Нас интересуют имена ваших... соратников. Тогда, быть может, вашу участь удастся смягчить.

Ынхек фыркает.

\- Наши справедливости работают в разных плоскостях.

\- Наша справедливость объективна.

\- Тогда, быть может, вам самим пойти и найти моих соратников?

На глаза стража словно опускаются непроницаемые шоры.

\- Реук, орудия пыток.

Реук судорожно сглатывает.

Шум за дверью привлекает внимание присутствующих. Ворвавшийся в помещение служитель Грамматона резко отдает несколько команд, из которых Ынхек делает вывод, что процедура выворачивания его наизнанку откладывается до лучших времен. Комната мгновенно пустеет, оставляя его в компании молчаливого третьего стража, который вовсе не торопится приступать к расспросам. После молчания длиной с вечность, тот меняет положение, забрасывая ногу на ногу и цепляясь носком тяжелого армейского сапога за безукоризненно выглаженную штанину. Эмпатия Ынхека в полной мере дает ему прочувствовать чужую неловкость.

\- Пить хочешь? - откашлявшись, спрашивает Клерик. - Нам предстоит долгая ночь.

\--

Вероятно, заподозрив неладное, повстанец наотрез отказывается употреблять предложенную воду, вызывающе задирая подбородок.

\- Странный ты, - пожимает плечами Кюхен и первым делает глоток. - Теперь будешь?

Его невольный собеседник неохотно кивает и глотает жидкость с такой жадностью, будто последние три дня провел в пустыне.

\- Тебя зовут Хекдже? - осторожно уточняет Кюхен.

\- Ынхек, - ляпает тот, не подумав. - Ой.

Кюхен празднует первую победу.

\--

\- Ну вот что! - гневно обрушивает на него поток возмущения Ынхек. - Я понял, ты здесь - хороший полицейский, и надеешься, что я все разболтаю, так вот, не дождешься! Вы - бездушные уроды, вам все равно, что происходит за стенами ваших элитных апартаментов, у вас даже друзей нет! Вы понятия не имеете, как радоваться солнцу, писать музыку, любить, мечтать, надеяться! Ничего я тебе не скажу, хоть зубами отгрызи мне голову! Чтоб вам всем сдохнуть и провонять! - судя по всему, парень сейчас расплачется, и Кюхен не может не признать, что от его, возможно, напыщенных и не лишенных патетики слов у него самого екает внутри.

\- Мне бы не хотелось делать тебе больно, - невозмутимо замечает он, чувствуя, неконтролируемое подрагивание в руках. Смелый эксперимент, шеренга использованных ампул в тайнике за зеркалом, неожиданно выработанный иммунитет к действию Прозиума вследствие обширной передозировки и индивидуальных особенностей организма, контроль над эмоциональным реагированием, который так и норовит выскользнуть из хватки его разума - все зашло слишком далеко.

\- Да что ты знаешь о боли? Твоих родных не отправляли в печи заживо!

\- Мою семью казнили, когда мне было пять.

Лицо повстанца перекашивает.

\- И ты так спокойно об этом говоришь? Чудовище!

Кюхен складывает руки на груди.

\- Ты не ночевал зимой на улице, не прятался от гончих канцлера! Да у тебя и чувств-то нет! Откуда тебе знать, как это?

\- Сейчас я тебе покажу, как это, - шипит Кюхен, борясь с пеленой бешенства, заволакивающей взор.

\--

Вырвавшаяся на свободу ярость все еще клокочет внутри. Ынхек с плотной повязкой на глазах неуверенно вертит головой, вслушиваясь в мешанину непривычных окружающих звуков.

"Лишь утратив конечность или один из органов чувств, люди в полной мере осознают, насколько они незаменимы. Стремясь частично восполнить потерю, организм активизирует имеющиеся резервы", - вспоминает Кюхен запрещенную видеолекцию EC-10, которую пришлось уничтожить недели три назад после рядовой зачистки. Не лишившись способности чувствовать, как можно добровольно от нее отказаться? Понемногу он начинает понимать этих людей - жертвуя свободой или жизнью, они заведомо не желают обрекать себя на существование ментального инвалида.

\- Самое страшное, что ты можешь со мной сделать - это убить, - храбрится Ынхек, хотя голос предательски ломается.

\- Нет, - шепчет в самое его ухо Кюхен, ощущая, как дрожь становится осязаемой, - я мог бы сделать гораздо более ужасные вещи.

\--

\- Ну? - интересуется Кюхен, стягивая перчатки. - Как насчет отсутствия чувств?

Ынхек вздыхает, сводя колени вместе. Жаркий румянец заливает его щеки, пятнами спускаясь до ключиц. Глупо надеяться, что его экзекутор не заметит, как сильно он возбужден.

Если бы кто-нибудь застукал Кюхена в этот момент, он бы долго распинался, сгорая от стыда, о существовании которого не подозревал большую часть своей жизни. Но наедине с самим собой стесняться, в общем-то, нечего. Вздрагивающий от холода его пальцев Ынхек, разумеется, не в счет. Чтобы ослабить ремень и стянуть ветхие джинсы, не требуется особого согласия или усилий.

\- Совсем спятил?!

\- Только пискни, и посмотришь, что будет, - добрым голосом обещает Кюхен, с почти детским любопытством рассматривая жестко выпирающие под кожей кости, огрубевшие темные локти, мозоли на гибких пальцах и одежду, большей частью состоящую из прорех и заплат. По прошествии стольких лет эмоциональной жажды он никак не может напиться. Скорее всего, он действительно сошел с ума. 

\- Я помню тебя, - хрипло говорит Ынхек, дергаясь от прикосновений, - ты был в музее.

Кюхен предпочитает не вспоминать о профессиональных неудачах.

\- Удивительное дело, - вслух рассуждает он, обхватывая рукой чужой член, непроизвольно вздрагивая от контакта и ощущая, как распаляется тщательно подавляемый тактильный голод, - эти эмоции...

\--

Кюхен уверенно, почти монотонно двигает запястьем, не задействуя ни одной лишней мышцы - хирургически-точные, выверенные движения, предназначенные для удовлетворения физиологической потребности, а не для удовольствия.

\- Теперь, когда твое внимание не рассеивается на зрительные образы, как ты ощущаешь? Что ты чувствуешь?

Ынхек делает прерывистый вдох, стискивая зубы, сжимая кулаки, пока короткие ногти не оставляют полукруглые сиреневые лунки в нижней части ладони. В игре светотени на его отнюдь не идеальном лице проступают нечто такое, от чего завороженный Кюхен не в силах отвести глаз. Наверное, в процессе передозировки в его мозгу произошли необратимые нарушения. Звуки дыхания распадаются на аккорды - когда-то очень давно, еще до войны и установления нового режима, мать с гордостью поговаривала, что у ее младшего сына музыкальный слух. 

\--

\- И все? - недоумевает арестант, когда Кюхен вытирает руку о его измятую футболку. - Ты мог спросить о чем угодно, почему ты этого не сделал?

На этот вопрос у Кюхена нет ответа. Он поворачивает ключ в замке наручников, стягивает повязку, дает время привести себя в порядок.

\- Сейчас ты отправишь меня в крематорий? - выдыхает Ынхек, растирая затекшие руки и потирая ухо о поднятое плечо. Его виски влажные от пота, испарина блестит на лбу.

\- Я этого не сделаю, - мягкое удушье оборачивается вокруг горла Кюхена.

\- Тогда это будет кто-то другой.

\- Нет! Обещаю.

Ынхек презрительно кривится.

Кюхен вылетает из камеры, словно за ним по пятам гонится вся вооруженная до зубов повстанческая армия.

\- Заключенного SJ-8 в бокс 13 до дальнейших распоряжений, - рявкает он, уже в келье вспоминая, что забыл перчатки на столе.

За окном стихает шум дождя. Мутная пленка отдирается со стекла с пластическим скрежетом. Над очертаниями города висит широкая радуга, свет преломляется в неспешно ползущих вниз каплях. Нижний край ослепительного солнечного круга прячется за геометрически-правильным контуром башни. От чужеродной тяжести в солнечном сплетении Кюхену трудно сделать вздох.

\--

Утро следующего дня ясное и безмятежное. Сонмин до сих пор не вернулся, и Кюхен никак не может встать с постели. Он чувствует себя больным, разбитым и чертовски старым - настолько, что малейшее неосторожное движение грозит рассыпать его кости в прах. Заседание Большого Совета при Консулате назначено на полдень, а потому ближайшие несколько часов можно посвятить неторопливым сборам и моральной подготовке к бессмысленной помпезности сливок великого общества. Придирчиво разглядывая в зеркале многочисленные знаки отличия, он почти счастлив, когда распахивается входная дверь и люди в штатском бесцеремонно хватают его за руки, тащат за собой, покрикивая и обмениваясь шуточками, и царящая атмосфера праздника адреналиновым коктейлем кружит им голову. Кюхен немного сожалеет, что не страдает излишним любопытством - возможно, тогда он не пропустил бы последних слухов о грядущем государственном перевороте. Он не сразу понимает, что оживление на улицах зашкаливает на много баллов, звуки, льющиеся из динамиков - настоящая музыка, а с сенсорных экранов вместо унылой физиономии канцлера улыбается незнакомая девушка. Кюхена не слишком любезно вталкивают в одиночную камеру и оставляют строить предположения о дальнейшей судьбе давшей течь некогда совершенной идеологии.

\--

Его таскают на допросы каждый день, и вопросы варьируется в достаточно широком диапазоне: от профессиональной деятельности до личной жизни. Раз или два он сталкивается в дверях с несколько растерявшим мрачную величественность Сонмином, чье взаимодействие с новой властью, видимо, проходит куда более динамично, о чем красноречиво свидетельствует негаснущий фонарь под глазом. Соглядатаи подчас останавливаются у камеры Кюхена с надеждой либо поболтать, либо выведать конфиденциальную информацию - не будучи социально-адаптированным индивидуумом, он не ведется на провокации и не ожидает особых перемен, его вполне устраивает нынешнее положение вещей. 

Недели через три, когда утихает шумиха, а еда становится гораздо лучше, его вновь ведут в камеру для допросов, битком набитую шумными людьми в яркой одежде. Ынхека он узнает далеко не сразу, зато тот заливается краской и боится поднять глаза. Сидящий рядом с ним молодой человек с невообразимым начесом на голове и в футболке, пускающей солнечных зайчиков узорной россыпью стразов, подается вперед, намеренно привлекая всеобщее внимание.

\- Юнхо, - громко жалуется он, - ты только посмотри, на кого он меня променял.


End file.
